It is now customary to package many products in a sealed carton which when opened has a receptacle portion and a cover portion which telescopes over the carton receptacle portion when closed. Many of such cartons, for example those of the flip-top variety, are generally packaged without overwrap material and are particularly susceptible to tampering. Such tampering is a serious problem with packages containing multiple packets of goods. It often occurs that consumers purchase such cartons and when ready to use the product, find less than the expected number of packets. The tampering is not readily detected before opening of the package since the lines of perforation severed in opening the carton are behind the front cover panel and are therefore not readily visible.
This invention relates to blanks and cartons constructed therefrom of the flip-top type, and is particularly concerned with the provision of a construction which provides a visible indication of tampering and means for reclosing the same after opening.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a carton produced from a single blank which provides a visible indication of tampering and is reclosable. A further object is to provide a carton which minimizes paperboard consumption due to is construction.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide an economical, tamperproof reclosable carton which can readily be set up, filled and sealed by automatic machinery.